winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tecna and Timmy
Tecna and Timmy are a couple featured on Winx Club. Relationship Even though they are fans for Technology, they still have their side of romance. Plus they have only have one shown fight in the five seasons they have been together. Timmy can sometimes be seen as a coward, but after season 3 it is shown he would let his fears go for Tecna. In season 4, they were upgrading their love by kissing and supporting. Overview Season 1 coming soon... Season 2 Things between the couple was when Timmy tried to only talk about technology. But they made up when Timmy came up with many plans to defeat the Trix but on one of his plans with a logged cabin all of it fell on top of him. Tecna had thought she lost him but he was fine, when they were talking he said he messed up because when they were helping him the Trix escaped. But Tecna confessed she wanted him to make the first move, she even began to cry when she told him she thought she lost him like that. After all that she got her Charmix. Season 3 When Tecna was lost in the Omega Dimension, Timmy was determined to save her. He told Riven he knew she was alive. He worked for days trying to find her. Later Timmy, the rest of the Winx (minus Bloom), Helia, and Brandon got in trouble with the escapees and the Winx fell off the cliff where the ice snake was and Timmy, Helia, and Brandon got held captive in a cave. Then Bloom and Sky showed up and found Tecna. She told them what happened and they all went to save them. Tecna was the first one to find them and she got trapped by a escapee and Sky and Bloom save her and the guys, then after being apart for so long she and Timmy shared a romantic hug. Season 4 There wasn't an episode focusing on their relastionship but there were lots of episodes where they were seen hanging out, kissing and sitting together. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Tecna and Timmy's relationship only showed when Tecna graduated and Timmy later met up with her when Griselda let all the specialist , except Sky, come see them. Then they were later seen at the celebration the restoration of Domino dancing with each other. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure coming soon... Season 5 Bloom notices that Tecna and Timmy keep on texting each other. She, along with Aisha plan to settle a date for the two of them. In episode 521, the girls celebrate Tecna's success by arranging a date withTimmy, saying they need to interact personally rather than just virtual chat and text. At the restaurant, things get off to an awkward start, and it gets more awkward as the time passes. At the Pillar of Control, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Aisha attempt to destroy the seal, but get ambushed by a serpent monster, and they soon realize that they really need Tecna's help. They quickly call her, forcing Tecna to leave the restaurant in the middle of their date. After they defeated the serpent and destroy the seal, Tecna returns back to her date with Timmy, where they resume from scratch and act on their feelings. Gallery Tecna-e-Timmy-the-winx-club-14600832-408-314.jpg tecna and timmy.jpg Tecna -3 Timmy.png Timmy -3 Tecna.png 3D Tecna And 3D Timmy.jpg 487px-Timmyxtecna18.jpg Tecna-e-Timmy-the-winx-club-14600816-460-314.jpg TimmyMA.png awwwwwwwwwwww comic.jpg|Cute comic hug t+t.png Category:Couples Category:Tecna Category:Timmy Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom